Attention Please!
by Anime lover9786
Summary: Looks like Fairy Tail has a new member, and a certain blonde mage needs a boyfriend too! But what could this mean for Natsu? How will he feel when he notices how well the have been getting along? Oneshot


Lucy walked into the guild, the pink haired fire dragonslayer trailing closely behind loud and rumbustious guild seemed extra lively then normal. Lucy walked up Mira and asked her was going on. "Why is everyone going crazy? Or at least more than usual..."

"We're having a party! In honor of the newcomer!" Mira responded while handing Cana more beer.

"Cool! Let's fight 'em!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! You don't even know them! So Mira, where is he or she?"

"He's right over there" Mira pointed to a table where Erza, Gray, and Levy where sitting. Lucy looked over and saw the handsome brown-haired young man. He had green eyes that shined bright enough to make any girl obsessed with him at first glance. His shirt was slightly open so Lucy could almost see his sepulchered chest. His were real toned and seemed pretty strong.

"Lucy, you're blushing..." Mira informed her, giggling at the blonde's actions.

"N-no I'm not!" Lucy rushed away from Mira's presence, heading towards the guild's new member.

"What was that all about?" Natsu stated, slightly irritated at Lucy reaction, eventually deciding on following her around some more.

"Lu-Chan! Over here!" Levy called.

"Hi Levy, Erza, Gray." Lucy greeted. "Hi there! I'm Lucy, I hear you're the guild's new member."

"Yes, I am. And it's such a pleasure to be in a guild with such a beautiful woman." Lucy turned beet red once his words reached her ears.

"C-Can I ask your name?"

"I'm Ryan. So, how did you find your way to this guild."

"I've actually wanted to join this guild since I was little, and thanks to Natsu, I did."

"Whose Natsu? Does he belong to this guild to?"

"He's not important, so why did you join the guild?" As Lucy and Ryan continued their Natsu stared at Lucy wide-eyed and hurt.

_'Not important?! I'm the most important guy ever! I thought maybe at least Lucy thought so...'_

"Hey Lucy, remember when I saved you from Macao When he was a turned into that money thing?"

"Not now Natsu."

"But Lucy..."

"Natsu, I'm trying to have conversation."

"Have one with me!"

"Your friend seems to be one energetic person. I'm not surprised that someone as strong and beautiful as you can keep up with him." Ryan complemented as Lucy blush for the millionth time since meeting him.

"S-Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy giggled.

"You can't stop the truth." Ryan placed his hand on Lucy's looking at her intensely, making Lucy blush and stutter under his gaze.

"LET'S GO ON A MISSION LUCY!" Natsu boomed, stopping the whole guild in its tracks.

"Natsu! What's wrong with you today?"

"It's just that, you need money for rent and I need money for food ya know!"

"Okay, okay, we can go. Go ahead and pick one out." Lucy shooed him away. Natsu later came back with the job.

"Hey Lucy, I found a fun one to do!"

"Hey Natsu, can Ryan come along?"

"NO! I mean, it's just that we're a team ya know?"

"What do you mean? Sometimes we let Wendy go on jobs with us and she's not on our team."

"That's 'cause she just a kid and she doesn't have a lot of experience doing jobs."

"Neither does Ryan. He hasn't been on a job in a while, he's a little rusty."

"Well maybe I just don't want him there..." Natsu mumbled. Lucy told Mira about the job and she approved it. They later boarded the train, normally Natsu would be reluctant to ride a train but this time he was excited.

_'Lucy always lets me __lie on her lap when I feel sick on the train! I'll show that Ryan guy that Lucy is mine!' _Natsu thought laughing to himself.

Lucy got on and sat next to Ryan. They were talking for some time when Natsu decide to moan a little, even though he was too focused on getting rid of Ryan to even care about the moving train. The louder Natsu moaned, the louder Lucy and Ryan would talk! Finally when the two took a break from all their talking, Natsu decided it was his turn to talk.

"L-Lucy, can I lay on your lap? I'm feeling kinda sick..." Guess what her response was?

She

Completely

Ignored

Him.

But what irritated Natsu most was what she did next...She yawned and lied on _Ryan's_ didn't even throw a remorseful glance towards him! _'H-hey! Why is she lying on _**_his_**_ lap? If anything, she should be lying on my lap!' _Natsu thought. Ryan later fell asleep as well, leaving Natsu to glare at him for the rest of the trip. He didn't even get the chance to suffer from motion sickness since he was so busy dealing with his own jealousy. But he didn't know he was jealous of-course, that is until they started the job...

Everything was perfectly fine, the job was seemingly simple:Help the girl train her dog. Pretty easy right? Wrong. Turns out, the dog is actually and out of control monster and you have to beat it in combat in order to exercise it. And even worse is when the monster was coming at Lucy at amazing speed, but before Natsu could run in and save her, Ryan ran by and took the hit for her!

_'That jerk knew I was coming to rescue her and he ruined my moment! How am I supposed to impress her now?' _This meant Natsu had to fight the monster by himself and leave Lucy to fawn over Ryan courage and tend to his injuries. So the train ride home wasn't that great either, with Lucy constantly checking on Ryan's injuries, and giving him compliments on his actions.

Natsu decided to take the opportunity to get a head start to Lucy's house, just in-case Lucy brought Ryan home. She'd definitely be surprised by what he did next...

Lucy came home to the strong smell of smoke, so she rushed in to rescue her keys...only to find Natsu trying to cook an already burnt chicken.

"Natsu? What are you doing?! You're gonna burn down my house!" Lucy shrieked.

"Sorry, the chicken looks weird so I thought maybe it was still a little raw." Natsu explained.

"Raw? It's burnt you idiot!"

"Well you sure look burnt to me..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-you sure are steaming girl?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE HOT!"

"W-what?! Since when?"

"D-did you get a parking ticket? C-cause you've got fine written all over yourself..."

"What the hell..."

"I think you're-No!" And with that, all of Natsu's index cards slipped from his dumb sweating hands. And he was too stunned to pick them up, letting Lucy get them first.

"Are these...index cards? And their in Mira's hand writing!" Lucy knew that she demon was up to something when she kept on giving her random glances, and every time she went over to talk to her She keep on telling her to go home. _'So he's just doing this because Mira told him to? Even if the lines are corny and lame, it still hurts.' _

"D-don't look at them!" Natsu blushed in embarrassment. He was supposed to sweep her off her feet. How is he gonna measure up to Ryan now?

"Is this all because of Mira?"

"No, I just asked her what I should say and she gave these lines, pick up of something that she thought were 'On my level'."

"So this was all you're idea?"

"..." Natsu tore his eyes away. The embarrassment was just too much.

"But why?"

"To beat Ryan!"

"Beat Ryan?"

"Yeah! So I could win your attention!"

"WHAT?! All this, just for attention? I give you too much already!"

"No! It's just that...he gets your attention in a way that I can't..."

"I don't get it."

"He can make you blush and sigh and-I, I act like a big fat idiot for you to notice me and-and..." Natsu took a breath. _'I'm gonna have to tell her aren't I? Oh well, I guess I can't back out of it now.' _"...And I want you to like me too!"

"L-like you? You mean, like, nakama...Or...?" _'What is wrong with this girl? Do I have to spell it out for her? Just saying it was hard enough...'_

"I-I'm saying that I-I...I LOVE YOU!" And with that, The idiot left, blushing so hard that he set on fire. Leaving Lucy with a slightly burned kitchen and a daze.

After a few minutes, Lucy snapped out of her trance and ran to the guild, hoping Natsu would be there. "Mira, have you seen Natsu?"

"He's in the storage room..."

"Thanks!" Lucy ran to the storage room, eager to explain herself. She really wished she hadn't let him leave...

"Natsu...?" Lucy muttered as she tried push the jammed door open. How did he even get in?

"Go away!" The door suddenly pushed back and Lucy realized it was pretty much useless to try and get in if it was Natsu she was pushing against.

"Come on Natsu...I don't wanna tell the door I love it, I wanna tell you..."

"..."

The silence was long and unbearable, but eventually she understood.

"Okay, I guess I really am just nakama. I'll see you later Natsu..." As she started to walk away, the storage door burst open and she was tackled by a tomato faced Natsu. Before she could even process what was happening, he clumsily smashed his lips onto hers and made sure to make his answer clear.


End file.
